


A Rookie Lost In The Dark

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gonna be a lot of fighting, Rookie is a great fighter, Rookie is mute, Rookie uses sign language, has Rookie's thoughts, this will have the Halo 3 ODST plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: This is Rookie, one of the best the ODST has. What will Rookie do to complete the mission? This near suicidal mission?Basically this Fanfic will be following the plot of Halo 3: ODST, but with Rookies thoughts shown.





	A Rookie Lost In The Dark

Rookie is one of the best of his team, whether his teammates wanted to admit it or not. He could use almost any weapon, may it be human or covenant, and take down hordes of enemies and survive. If he were to be captured by the enemy and were to be interrogated, he wouldn't say a thing...well, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Rookie is unable to talk, the only sounds he can create are huffs, sighs, groans, and any other small sounds besides words. This was a great burden to him when he was in the academy. The other students would mock and bully him, but he didn't let this get to him for he had a dream and he wouldn't stop until he achieved it. He  wanted to be one of the best, and well, he did become one of the best in the ODST. Why they put him in the ODST and not some stealth force because of his silence, Rookie didn't know. Well scratch that, he did know. It was because that was part of his wish that he'd trained hard for. He had wanted to be important, someone that people greatly relied on and the ODST was just that. 

ODST stands for Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the people who are dropped from the air and landed behind enemy lines in times of great need. The troopers who help turn the tides. When you saw ODST, you knew that all hell was breaking loose.

All hell breaking loose was exactly what was happening this very moment. Earth had been found by the covenant and the great city of New Mombasa was under attack.

The ODST are Earth's last hope; Their chance at surviving. 

Rookie is going to apart of this fight, apart of their hope. He was going to fight and help save them, no matter what.

...Even if it meant he had to die.

But eh, Rookie being Rookie, had fallen asleep. He was still safe on his ship with his team and after all, he had to gather his energy before he was plummeted onto a unknown layout of a covenant carrier. So a nap seemed appropriate. 

What was soon to happen, Rookie could never dream of it. It wasn't no dream though, it was a nightmare. The worst of the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this Fanfic? Here are my other ones:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/22639613)  
> [I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516/chapters/24776187)  
> [No Longer Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321/chapters/24775710)


End file.
